Surviving
by AterImber
Summary: Present for my bff for making it through her first year of college. A little smutty DeanxReader. Pairings: DeanxReader


"Hey," Dean greeted you at the door with a thousand watt smile and a kiss, "how was your last day? You excited to be done?"

You shrugged your bag off and rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm, "I'm not _done_ -done, I just finished this year."

"Still," he pulled you into his arms and squeezed you to his chest, "I'm proud of you, Sweety."

"Okay, geez," you snorted with laughter and lightly pushed against him, "can we be done with the mushiness?"

" _Done_ -done or just done for this year?"

"Oh ha-ha," you tried to step back again without success, "Dean, I need to shower."

"Excellent," he swung you around in a circle, expertly getting your feet off the ground and began walking you over to the bathroom.

"D-Dean, wh…," you cut off your question to protest as he threw you up in the air, "No-no-no-no-no," he caught you just in time for you to hit his arm, "Don't do that!"

"Oh, c'mon, you know I'd never drop you."

"Oh?"

"Of course, you're too adorable."

"Why do you always do that?"

"I just like when you hold me tighter," he winked and kicked the bathroom door closed, placing you down on the counter beside the sink.

"Yeah, well, you could always just ask, instead of giving me a heart attack," you slid your shirt off as you spoke and smirked as you watched his eyes drift to your chest.

"Uh-huh," he nodded in agreement but his eyes never left your cleavage.

 _Have I really been_ that _busy with school?_ You leaned forward and pushed out your chest, making them appear bigger than they already were, "You like what you see?"

"Ooohhh, baby."

The breathless reply shot straight to your vag, leaving a trail of goose bumps as your body woke up. You reached behind you and undid the clasp of your bra, being sure you kept the garment to your chest. A sharp breath in escaped his lips and you could see his shorts were tented. He leaned closer to you, but didn't make a move to touch. As if he was mesmerized by your little show.

 _Maybe it has been a while…_

You carefully let one strap fall, then the other, still not removing the offending object completely. His emotions fought over his face, mainly between desperation and annoyance, but the man still didn't move.

"Good boy," you teased, before completely exposing your chest.

Now that your breasts weren't covered, Dean's expression softened to adoration. He took a small step forward and lowered his head, gently sucking one of your nipples into his mouth.

"Ooohhh," you cooed and closed your eyes at the touch, loving the electric wave that moved through you.

You felt a rush of wetness from your opening and was surprised by your body's intense reaction to your man's slight touch, _Okay, clearly it_ has _been that long._

Somehow finding the strength within yourself, you gently pushed his head away from your chest and jumped off the counter, "Lock the door."

Sure, you loved Sam, but if he walked in on you doing his brother _again_ you'd have no choice but to move.

Dean did as instructed faster than you thought was possible and was back to being rooted in place while you wiggled out of your jeans.

"No panties?"

You bent at the waist and stuck your ass out for him to admire as you turned on the water.

"Jesus."

"What," you flipped your hair and turned your head to face him, faking innocence.

"You look so good like that," he licked his lips and stepped closer.

"Like what," you baited, giving a playful wink as you wiggled your ass.

"Like this," he grabbed your hips and pulled your ass back to meet his crotch, "bent over, ass up… Mmm baby, would love to pound you like this."

You smiled at him and straightened back up, pressing your naked body close against him, "Why don't we save that for later, and shower before wasting all the hot water?"

You then pulled down his shorts before stepping into the bathtub, hiding behind the shower curtain.

Dean chuckled before stepping in after you, completely naked. You exchanged appreciative looks at the other's body—your eyes lingering on the hard on that was dangling between his legs—before he turned around to face the spray, wetting his hair.

"I love seeing you all wet and hard for me," you pressed a kiss to his back and snaked your one arm around to his front.

"I-," he let out a small sigh as your hand enclosed his shaft, "I thought we needed to shower?"

"We are showering, silly," you pressed another kiss to his back and continued to massage his dick.

"We won't be if you keep that up."

You chuckled and let go, trading places so you could stand under the spray.

"Mmm," you closed your eyes at the relaxing feel of the water, "this feels so good."

"It's a pretty decent picture too," Dean chuckled, wrapping his arms around you to cup your breasts.

A small coo escaped your lips and you leaned yourself back into the touch, "this is a good way to celebrate."

"Yeah," he brought his head down to your shoulder to whisper in your ear, "you liking this, baby?"

"Mhmm," you felt him slide one of his hands down across your stomach to your lips.

He rubbed at it slowly, dragging his finger over your slit, but not going deeper.

"Mmm, De,-"

"Ssshhh," he pressed a kiss to just behind your ear, "let me take care of you."

And take care of you he did.


End file.
